Provide an orderly and scientifically valid clinical evaluation for the implantable open loop artificial pancreas called the Implantable Programmable Infusion Pump (IPIP), the implanted portion of the Programmable Implantable Medication System (PIMS). More generally, provide a simpler, less restriced, and far more effective method for controlling diabetes. The implantable device will permit the patient to activate an intravenous infusion of insulin at the rate preprogrammed by the physician to cover any one of a large variation of basal rates and postprandial insulin flow patterns. Safety features will be built in to minimize the chance of over insulinization and to simplify the patient's interactions with the device.